Serinne Saeko
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. IT IS THE OFFICIAL PAGE MAINTAINED BY THE CREATOR OF SAEKO SERINNE. ANYTHING ADDED TO THIS PAGE BY THE USER =Faith&Joy= (ON THIS WIKI) IS COMPLETELY TRUE, AS THEY ARE THE OFFICIAL CREATOR AND OWNER OF SAEKO SERINNE. THANK YOU. Biography Saeko is a very quiet but mature and well mannered girl who frequently has neck and back pains due to looking down at her peers... Literally... Once she gets to know you, she becomes very sarcastic (Her favorite phrase is 'Nihongo-o-hanashimasen', which means 'I don't speak Japanese' in Japanese. She says this sarcastically because she only knows Japanese). She is very protective of her stuff, and doesn't like sharing her food or drinks, especially her Bubble Tea (if she has it). Relationships Saeko is distributed by Kura Inc, an UTAU team (more like duo as of now) that makes UTAUloids with unique personalities. You can tell if someone is on the team if the have ___ + kura. Almost all her relationships are of UTAU being made/who were made within the team. Kura Inc Related: Michiko Toshiro: Best friend + part of Kura Inc. Michiko bosses her around, to whom of which Saeko finds hilarious since Michiko is super short compared to her. Other than that, they are extremely close friends and you almost never see one of them without the other. NEOkane: Friend/Food buddy + part of Kura Inc. She doesn't really like how NEOkane gets mad so easily, but one of their favorite activities to do together is to lounge around and eat what they raided from the cabinets. Sakarou: Mother-son like relationship + part of Kura Inc. They are grateful for each other, but Sakarou sometimes doesn't like how overprotective Saeko is of him. Besides that, Sakarou is really glad to have Saeko to look out for him. Outside Kura Inc: Miku Hatsune: Wishes to be as famous as her. She actually met Michiko at one of her concerts Teto Kasane: Dislikes her voice/love of bread and can't stand it when people talk about how "good" she is at singing. Tei Sukone: Wishes to duet with her. Saeko thinks Tei has a cute voice. Kagamine Twins: Dislikes Rin. Len reminds her of Sakarou, so she doesn't hate him as much. More information * Hair: Dark brown * Skin: Fair (has 19151115 tattooed under her right eye) * Eyes, light brown with gold around the pupil * Accessories (head): A tiny black top hat with a red ribbon * Clothes: A white male's button down with a collar with a tie covered by a red vest, black, short pencil skirt with a slit in the side that can be zipped up or down, is zipped about 3/4, black, sheer thigh high socks and black heels * Accessories (clothes): A golden badge on her right breast that says 'UTAU' on it * Headphones: Has a pair of plain black headphones with a microphone that she rarely wears unless she really needs to . Rules for Saeko Serinne # You may edit her oto.ini, but do not redistribute the oto.ini or her voicebank. # R-18 artwork is prohibited. # Please ask the creator if you want to use her in commercial use. # Do not sell/use/keep Saeko's design or voicebank as your own. # Please ask the creator if you want to roleplay as Saeko. # Please ask the creator if you want to use her in a explicit song. # Please ask the creator if you want to use Saeko in a story or fanfiction, especially if it is explicit. # Redesign ideas and fanart is allowed if you follow the second rule. # Please do not pitch Saeko's voicebank. # If you want to use her in a Talkloid, be sure to contact the creator if she is playing a big part. Please also ask if the Talkloid isn't pg-13. Trivia Saeko Serinne Trivia: * Saeko can be extremely flirty, though it is extremely rare. She's been successful with everyone she flirted with. * She is the creator's second UTAU, the first one was unintentionally too similar to another one with the same first name. * Saeko's voicebank was originally for the other UTAU, but since the UTAU was scrapped, the creator made a new UTAU. * Possible designs for Saeko were ganguro and ghostly designs. * Possible names for Saeko were Hatsuyume and Fuyu Dai. * Saeko frequently gets neck pains from looking down at people. * She despises jewelry. To be more specific, she hates necklaces the least and bracelets the most. * Saeko has an unknown age, but always mentions she isn't in highschool but wouldn't be out of college. The creator depicts her as being a late teen, more specifically 19. Creator (Cherkura) Trivia: * Cherkura is obsessed with Maretu and DECO*27. They plan on mixing Saeko to Suji (done), Mind Brand (done), and Ghost Rule (done). * She got the idea for Saeko when wanting to make a flight attendant type character. * Cherkura was going to make a Korean voicebank out of her voice, but can't find a good Korean rec-list. The UTAU would be named MaengV1. * The name 'Cherkura' is a mix of 'cherry' and 'sakura'. The creator thought of this when they needed a name for Twitter. * Cherkura uses the word 'weeaboo' very lightly when talking about herself. * Cherkura is trilingual. She natively speaks English, is learning Spanish in school, and can hold a decent 3 minute conversation in Japanese. * If the creator had to choose a favorite Vocaloid, it would be Gumi. If they had to choose a favorite append out of all Vocaloids, they would choose Hatsune Miku Solid. * If Cherkura had to choose a favorite female UTAUloid, it would be Macne Nitton. Chekura considers Kai Kim to be her favorite male UTAUloid. Voicebank! Saeko Serinne (CV Act 1) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o8xS49bVA-qEzc8Unr0AVrhOFoO99MAL Voicebank is in Romaji, with no Hiragana alias. Feel free to add an alias if you need to, but do not violate any rules. There also happen to be really random files I decided to never take out. Have fun! QnA (Answered by Cherkura) May I use Saeko personally? Of course! I want to upload something with Saeko's voicebank/appearance in it. Is this okay? Yes, as long as you put her in the description or title, and credit me in the description. I found a bug in Saeko's voicebank/oto! Message me on Deviantart about it. My username is SaekoUTAU. Do I need to follow the rules? Yes. Do I have to be good at UTAU to use Saeko? No, but she won't sound as nice. Why doesn't Saeko sound nice with this UST? First, you need to do this button combo on the top right. It's Reset, ACPT, P2P3, ACPT. You may have to do some manual adjustments to the pitches in the UST. How do you mix? Look it up. I'm not good at it.Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female voicer Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators